


I can't do this without you

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles is Missing, The look but can't find, Worried Pack (Teen Wolf), Worried Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Stiles has gone missing and the pack are worried, they're missing their favorite human,
Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612570
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	I can't do this without you

Stiles was gone. He had left some point the previous night with just his jeep. At least nothing else that the pack considered important as far as things to bring with when you're running away from home. 

They hadn't even realized he was missing for almost a full day. 

The sheriff had gone home so late the previous night that it was early, and had left again after showering, changing, and sleeping for a few hours. 

It wasn't uncommon for Stiles to sleep through classes on accident, but not answering his phone when he woke up was a little unusual. Dozens of texts and calls went unanswered. Dozens more were cause for much worry. 

Scott drug the pack to the Stilinski household only to find no sign of his wayward friend. 

Only then. With no sign of supernatural influence would Scott go to the Sheriff.

"What do you mean he's missing?" The Sheriff says when the pack of teens bust into his office, all clammering for his attention.

Scott glares over the others before answering the much older man, "He's missing. The last time any of us heard from him was last night. His jeep is missing, so are the clothes he was wearing. He obviously made dinner for you last night but didn't do any dishes or anything. He hasn't answered any of our calls or messages. His phone isn't off, it's been ringing through. Please tell us you know where he is!" Scott almost begs the last question. 

"No, I don't know. The last time I saw him he brought dinner here and then said he was going to your house. He implied that he would probably be staying the night so I didn't check on him this morning. I'm going to put out an APB on the jeep. But if Stiles doesn't want to be found, I don't think we'll be able to find him." He informs the kids grimly. "Can any of you think of anywhere he might have mentioned going in the last couple days? Or, anything you feel might be important?"

The kids shake their heads and offer soft negatives, they hadn't noticed anything unusual recently. The sheriff watches them with soft eyes.

"Look, I really shouldn't be doing this, but. Go wait in the conference room. Work on your homework. I'll have someone bring in a police radio. You can listen until your curfews, but you'll know anything I know as soon as it happens." The kids brighten a little, but they're still so worried about their friend. 

They shuffle into the large room and shuffle around the large table. They lean against each other, worried and scared for their wayward friend. They mutter thanks as a deputy comes in with radio and sets it up. 

Scott drops his head into his hands, "I can't do this without you." He murmurs to himself, hoping beyond hope, praying to anyone that'll listen that Stiles is found fine and whole and that he's found soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel pretty good about this one. I might expand the story later too.


End file.
